Speed Write: Pokémon XYZ
by SylveonWriter
Summary: Pokémon XY y Pokémon XYZ contados lo más rápido posible. Hecho como un homenaje a la serie que me hizo volver a interesarme en Pokémon.
1. Pokémon XY

Como cada mañana, Serena tenía que lidiar con la plaga de Fletching salvajes que invadía su casa cada mañana. Pero ella no es importante, adiós.

Nuestra historia comienza de verdad con un inmigrante indocumentado que desea robar el banco más cercano que tenga, pero algo sale mal y lo termina violando un pokémon chido.

Otro inmigrante lo ve y le dice qué pedo con él y sus fetiches. Ash, ofendido; le reta a una batalla pokémon y pierde como costumbre. Trata de huir pero Clemont lo agarra y se lo lleva a la policía, mas como el rubio igual está siendo buscado por la policía, se lo lleva con su patrón.

¿Recuerdan a la que tenía una plaga de pajarracos? Pues ahora está aprendiendo a manejar. ¡Qué bien!

Cuando Clemont lleva a Ash con su patrón, este le pide que se quite la ropa, pero el azabache lo amenaza con acusarlo por acoso a menores y para salvar a "Nudist-o Beach" Sycamore le da a Froakie para que se calle. Contento, Ash se va feliz de la vida, pero para su mala suerte, un Pokémon Digievolucionado lo viola y termina en la Torre Luminalia.

Resulta que el espectáculo es tan entretenido y la gente tan retrasada que en vez de ayudar a Ash, hacen una película de sus desventuras.

Clemont trata de ayudar a Ash a no caerse pero se equivoca y en vez de matarlo, lo hace caer justo cuando el pokémon que lo violó lo salva, para ser violado nuevamente.

-Últimas noticias de Kalos: Una chica "kawaii-desu" ahora es entrenadora, Ladrones de pokémon tratan de evolucionar a Pikachu, a nadie le importa: quédese para saber por qué.

-Bonnie toma, mi taco de rata seguía vivo.

-¡Yay! ¡Siempre quise sacarle las tripas a alguien!

-Ey, ¿qué les parece si viajamos por Kalos?

-No tenemos opción, ¿verdad?- respondió Clemont.

-No.

-¡Yay!- gritaron de alegría al unisono.

[Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio pokémon]

-Toma zorra, digo toma tu zorra.

-Gra..

-No eres importante aún.

[De vuelta]

Estaban comiendo hamburguesas Ash, Clemont y Bonnie cuando una rata naranja les roba la hamburguesa de Pikachu. Este se indigna y lo persigue, pero ambos mueren ahogados. Lo bueno es que el Inkay de Jamemememes sabe respiración de boca a boca y los revive a ambos. Mas Pikachu aún está indeciso de su orientación sexual, así que va llorando con Ash y la rata esa lo persigue para robar más hamburguesas.

Mientras tanto, a Serena le pica una abeja y muere de un infarto. Qué bueno que está una fotógrafa profesional para abusar de una pobre niña desmayada. Lo malo es que la necesitaba despierta, así que la lleva a su choza.

El trío de tres anda buscando robar una galería de arte y como da la casualidad que la galería de arte es además un gimnasio, van a conseguir sus primeras medallas y de paso llevarse alguna pintura.

Una vez que descubren cómo abrir puertas, van directamente a buscar a la líder de gimnasio. Cuando Ash empieza a combatir se da cuenta de que su bragueta está abierta y trata de cerrarla pero accidentalmente se corta el pito y pierde por imbécil.

Ash le pide a Violeta una revancha la otra semana y ella le contesta que no, pero todos sabemos que volverá de todas formas.

Ya en las afueras del hospital, Ash está costurando su miembro mientras sus pokémon están amarrados a un globo y se están yendo a Marte sin que los soviéticos se enteren. Aparece Serena pero como ella no es importante, se acaba el episodio.

-Oye Serena, quieres..

-SÍ.- respondió la pelimiel.

¡Felicidades! ¡Conseguiste novia!

Para que Ash pueda recordarla, Serena le da un pañuelo y en algún momento del camino se le cae.

Ahora, para celebrar su luna de miel, Serena le enseña a conducir a Ash. El azabache le dice que tiene un retraso severo y que eso no es un carro, sino un pokémon. Serena se indigna y trata de "atropellar" a Ash en un montón de intentos fallidos, ya que este último se ha vuelto hábil en el arte de "corre o te violo". La conmoción termina cuando Serena mata a su madre accidentalmente, confundiéndola por un limpia vidrios. Para que sus amigos no hablen a la policía, la chica les hace galletas a todos.

Hambrientos, sin dinero y con poco éxito en robar cosas; la pandilla ven como única opción encontrar las mascotas de los dueños irresponsables y traérselas de vuelta para cobrar la recompensa. Pero resulta que en vez de pagarles, les dan un cupón para un salón de belleza y al salir de ése lugar lucen tan bien que hacen que el equipo cohete despegue y mueran.

Al ir andando, llegan al lugar donde Ash fue violado por primera vez y Serena le pregunta qué pasó. El chico le contesta que prefirió haber muerto en temporadas anteriores.

Entonces llega un motociclista, quien resulta ser el padre de Clemont y su hermanita, preguntando por nietos. Clemont le pide a Serena que finja ser su novia y ella accede, pero terminan siendo secuestrados por el señor; quien los lleva a su guarida secreta que es literalmente la mayor atracción turística que hay en la región.

Ash y Bonnie deciden ir a rescatarlos pero un robot nivel catorce les impide el paso, haciendo que peleen. Mas resulta que la IA del robot era menor que Siri así que pudieron vencer fácilmente.

Al llegar, encuentran a los dos secuestrados amarrados junto al secuestrador desmayado por un bajón de azúcar. La pandilla se reincorpora y se larga del lugar.

Huyen al laboratorio pokémon y paran a comer. Serena prepara unos macarrones y Ash le dice nuevamente retrasada; porque esos no son macarrones, sino muffins. La chica se indigna y les tira los macarrones pero un Chespin los atrapa para irse corriendo.

La pandilla entera persigue al pokémon, pues era lo único que tenían para comer. Mientras siguen corriendo, un Gato-Robot que había tomado muchas esteroides aparece y trata de asesinar a la pandilla (y de paso robar a Pikachu).

Lo bueno es que Bonnie tenía a la mano su lanzacohetes que vino en su pokécajita feliz y con un disparo, derrumbó al gato feo. Rodeado, el conejo del cereal de chocolate se rindió y comenzó su nueva vida como un esclavo.

Por azares del destino, terminaron en un zoológico; por lo que trataron de comerse a algún animal, sólo para que ellos se defendieran y acabaran mal violados. Eventualmente, los dueños del circo se dieron cuenta de que había niños haciendo desmadre y los mandaron a la escuela.

En la escuela, en vez de tener clases útiles para variar; les pusieron un documental de educación sexual de tres horas que hizo que se durmieran instantáneamente. Pero afuera del edificio, una Sylveon y el Froakie de Ash decidían si era temporada de apareamiento. Froakie decidió que sí, pero la tipo hada decidió que no y lo friendzoneó; causando que él se fuera corriendo mientras lloriqueaba. La pandilla se despertó con los llantos y se fue tras la rana.

Como empieza a llover, la pandilla se ve obligar a parar a una mansión (que da la casualidad que fue construida en medio de la nada). La doña era muy amable, pero como se pusieron a hacer desmadre y a abusar de su hospitalidad los sacó de su casa a punta de chanclazos.

Para que la doña no se enoje con ellos, Bonnie trata de robar a un Pichu para dárselo como regalo, pero olvida a su (Inserte nombre aquí) en la zona del crimen. Viajan sin rumbo por media ciudad y se vuelve épico. Eventualmente la niña los encuentra y ellos lo hacen ver como un accidente. Y como habían perdido a la doña, siguieron su camino. Por cierto, ¿siquiera saben a dónde van?

En su camino, encuentran a un ninja perdido en Francia. Ya ni los juegos tienen un hueco argumental tan grande. El lado bueno es que la ambientación está chida, pero eso no lo quita la marca de agua que dice "Relleno" en todos lados. Froakie aprende doble equipo, pero ese movimiento no es útil a menos de que duermas a tu rival y lo spamees para ¡hacerte virtualmente invencible!

Después de dejar a la aldea ninja en quiebra, huyen a un palacio burgués. Los nobles racistas de ahí se burlan de la pandilla por ser de menor rango a pesar de ser también humanos, hasta que Serena cocina alguna mierda y mata de indigestión a un pokémon y ascienden de rango.

Bonnie y Clemont deciden hacer un reality show llamado "Come o No Come", donde los concursantes eligen una serie de muffins (¿Macarrones?) con que representan una cantidad de dinero. El chiste es dejar de último el muffin de mayor valor, pero para ver qué valor tiene cada muffin hay que comerlo primero. Serena se pone feliz porque su comida al fin tiene una utilidad, pero Salubridad cancela el show por haber animales en la cocina.

Para escapar de la multa de novecientos pokéyen deciden esconderse en un museo de la vida marina en donde Bonnie encuentra a su ex y Ash se trata de comer a un magikarp. La acción de Ash causa que todos los pokémon traten de matarlo y violarlo (en ese orden) pero el ex de Bonnie los salva, haciendo que los pokémon los perdieran de vista. Una señora con un pulpo les impide el paso, mas con un poco de C-4 Bonnie la manda volar. Pero justo afuera el dueño del lugar los descubre y en vez de hacerlos pagar, los reta a una batalla pokémon en la que sólo usa pokémon tipo piedra; mas rápidamente se da cuenta que su negligencia le hizo perder. Como no quiere darle dinero a Ash, le da un pin metálico que le vino en sus papas y este se conforma con eso.

Los productores del anime se dieron cuenta de la poca profundidad de Serena y para compensarlo hicieron un episodio entero donde cocinan dulces que hacen que los pokémon se vuelvan diabéticos y exploten. Al ver esto, una de las concursantes se ríe del fracaso de Serena y acosa a Ash para molestarla. Aprovechando la confusión, Bonnie se roba las pertenencias de la gente mas se roba un pokémon y este empieza a llorar. Rápidamente, Bonnie le truena el cuello y lo deja en el Centro Pokémon más cercano con la aclaración de que está desmayado. Tardarían meses en darse cuenta.

Al día siguiente, la campeona de la liga los encuentra y trata de arrestarlos por robo, asesinato y ponerle sal a la limonada. Con tal de defenderse, empiezan a pelear. Pero justo antes de que Bonnie sacara su arma, el equipo cohete aparece y llaman la atención de todos ellos. Diana se va corriendo tras ellos con el pretexto de que ellos no valen la pena.

En algún determinado momento encuentran a una chica emocionalmente inestable que le reta a Ash para obtener su victoria número novecientos noventa y nueve mil novecientos noventa y nueve billones novecientos noventa y nueve mil novecientos noventa y nueve millones novecientos noventa y nueve mil novecientos noventa y nueve más uno. Él acepta y pelean pero pierde. Después la acompañan a robar una mina en donde no hay nada valioso pero ella se pone feliz porque encuentra la piedra digievolutiva del evento pasado.

Con ayuda de su Lucario, usa la piedra para hacer trampa en una épica batalla de Lucario contra Lucario y pierde Lucario. Lucario se deprime y van a buscarlo en una cueva, pero para sacarlo de su depresión compran droga en la florería más cercana y se acaba el problema.

Para evitar más problemas, la pandilla decide nombrar a Bonnie como líder y su primera decisión fue construir un gran muro en la frontera sur; mas un Hawlucha los demanda pero los dejan ir porque invitaron los tacos. Hawlucha secretamente los persigue para obtener más tacos, pero termina siendo raptado por Ash y puesto en una de sus bolas.

Para celebrar que ganaron el caso, deciden ir a volar a un lugar clandestino pero Bonnie no puede porque es demasiado pequeña; a lo que ella se molesta y mata a uno de los encargados. La pandilla huye nuevamente de la policía y se esconde en una cueva.

Ahora bien, como resultaba que en la cueva se podía ver uno en el espejo, cada quien empezó a modelar en él. Pasaron Clemon, Bonnie y Serena; todos se veían como modelos. Pero cuando pasó Ash, rompió con tal intensidad el espejo que creó una dimensión alterna en donde Serena es tsundere, Clemont es Harry Poter, Bonnie es hippie y Ash es guapo. Aterrados, salen corriendo del lugar.

Acaban en un campamento donde participan en un concurso para estar en el Hall de la Fama. Para bien, los concursantes del otro equipo los reconocen y les piden autógrafos. Pero para mal, Daniela se da cuenta de que son los fugitivos pero no lo dice hasta que acaba el evento. Serena conoce a una mala compañía, que le da un propósito en la vida: hacer espectáculos para ganar dinero y no ayudar a la economía. Serena y Bonnie se emocionan tanto que no duermen en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, Serena está hiperactiva porque se comió dos cucharas de café así nomas y Bonnie sigue durmiendo. Y en este caso el problema no es que esté durmiendo, sino que lo está haciendo a cincuenta metros sobre el suelo. En lo que lidian con Serena y Bonnie, descuidan el concurso y pierden. Cuando regresan, pelean por la revancha y ganan esta vez; pero huyen cuando llega la policía.

Se refugian en la choza de Korrina pero su abuelo se molesta cuando le rompen la receta de las hamburguesas de cangrejo que le gustan y manda a su nieta a eliminarlos. Cansado de perder, Ash usa PKhex para mejorar su equipo pero banean a su Froakie. De todas formas, el azabache gana y se hace con otro pin de papas.

En algún momento, Serena decide dar consejos de pareja para ganar un poco de "gold", pero sus consejos son confusos y de doble sentido, por lo que decide dejar su puesto. Desgraciadamente, unos Beedrill parecen querer matar todo a su paso y matan a una Meowstic que había aceptado salir con Chespin.

Llegó el gran día del espectáculo Pokémon, donde la pandilla tenía planeado asaltar a todos usando la participación de Serena como una tapadera. La chica empieza centrada en el plan, pero al ver la actuación de Aria; trata de ganarle, haciendo que todo salga mal. Bonnie trata de acuchillar a un civil y tienen que huir nuevamente, pero en la confusión; Serena obtiene un autógrafo de Aria.

Sin embargo, para poder escapar bien Clemont corta la electricidad de la ciudad y mata a cientos de pokémon que estaban agonizando en algún Centro. Finalmente se siente mal y van a arreglar el problema. Y pues, resulta que Bonnie se pierde mientras Clemont repara la luz. Cuando la encuentran, ella estaba nadando con unos niños y un pokémon pedófilo. Eventualmente, el pokémon es arrestado y es ejecutado.


	2. Pokémon XY - ¿La búsqueda en Kalos?

_¿Qué se supone que están buscando en primer lugar? ¿Un reembolso?_

La continuación empieza cuando Serena les invita a los pokémon Drogas™, pero Chespin ya se las había acabado todas, haciendo que se encabronen y mandan a volar a Chespin. Este aterriza sobre una entrenadora y le pega tan duro en la cabeza que pierde la memoria. Cuando el grupo lo encuentra tratan de enmascarar la situación haciendo que vallan todos juntos a un espectáculo Pokémon, el cual termina siendo un complot para asesinar a Ash. El azabache hubiera muerto de no ser por Clemont, quien daba la casualidad que aún tenía la cabeza nuclear que le quitó a su hermanita.

Mientras van por el camino, Ash decide en convertirse en luchador profesional pero por azares del destino termina en el club de ballet. Al ver que no está tan mal comienza a practicar todos los días y se vuelve en el mejor de su clase. Cuando mencionó desafiar a Aria, Serena quemó la escuela para no tener competencia; pero por error quemó a la escuela estando ellos adentro. Para no ir acostumbrándose al infierno, escaparon por las tuberías; las cuales daban a un barco hundido y poseídos por fantasmas. Iban a morir de todas maneras hasta que el capitán reconoció a su ex (Bonnie), con quien había salido hace ya quinientos años.

Mientras iban navegando hacia la costa más cercana, se encontraron piratas nazis y piratas ninjas. El capitán les explica que resguardan un mapa hacia el taco más sabroso del mundo, el cual tiene el poder de regresar en el tiempo pero que nunca pudieron encontrar porque no sabían leer. Evitando canciones virales de interné, la tripulación llega al tesoro con complicaciones menores. Nomás llegan y Chespin se come el taco pero como no le gustó lo escupió. El guardián del taco temporal, Pedro Nieto, se emputa y los manda al pasado; antes de que Serena haya matado a su madre.

Cuando llegan al pasado, se dan cuenta de que los envió demasiado atrás; juzgando por que su madre es una entusiasta joven corredora en carreras callejeras. Nuestros protagonistas se agobian porque Serena va desapareciendo, quizás debido a que su madre no ha conocido a su padre. Desesperados, hacen un espectáculo con temática de carreras para reunir al padre que Serena nunca conoció. Casí antes de que la pelimiel muera, cuando del carro de su madre sale ella y el viejo líder tipo Planta, Serena se recupera. Pero esto era demasiado para ella así que queda en shock y explota junto con el escenario.

Para el tiempo en que despiertan del coma, los Malamar dominan el mundo y tienen que ir a ciudades particulares para humanos. Como tenían que pasar por un tipo de aduana, los revisan; pero Bonnie resulta estar cargando con más armas que el mismo ejército y al tratar de quitárselas ella inicia un movimiento de independencia el cual duró aproximadamente dos minutos porque sólo habían tres Malamar al mando. Bonnie es nombrada presidenta y ella se deja el bigote; pero escapa antes de que la traten de matar.

Ahora que todo volvió a la normalidad, siguieron andando a la deriva como de costumbre. En el camino encontraron a un Goomy al cual adoptaron pensando que sabría bien en unas tortas. Bonnie y Serena tratan de engordar al Goomy, pero como muerde a la última en el proceso, ahora Goomy viaja en la nevera.

En la siguiente ciudad se dan cuenta de que algo se está moviendo en la nevera (que no es Goomy) y se paran a revisar. Resulta salir un Vanillite al que persiguen porque se les antojó un helado. Eventualmente llegan al centro pokémon donde les impiden comerse al tipo Hielo. Antes de que salgan de ahí, el padre de Serena les dice "Al mal tiempo, buena cara" y salen felices. Mas empieza a llover, causando que se emputen y persigan al viejo. El señor Amaro Ramos sale corriendo hacia su banda pero es detenido por la banda contraria. Gracias a la confusión Ash consigue otro pin coleccionable. Ya sin fuerzas, el viejo les miente diciendo que 'si se dan un regalo a sus seres queridos sus lazos se fortalecerán' para que lo dejen en paz.

Ash se toma lo de los lazos tan literal que le compra a Serena un lazo. :Facepalm:

El día siguiente es la presentación de Serena, así que van al centro de convenciones donde se celebrará. Ambos pokémon de Serena están bien vestidos cuando van a pasar en la plataforma, pero Fennekin se tropieza y se truena el cuello, causando que su dueña quede descalificada. Lloró por varias horas mientras Clemon y Bonnie regaban las plantas con sus lágrimas hasta que se cambió de ropa para que no la reconocieran en el siguiente concurso.

Algunas horas después, la nevera empieza a vibrar y explota, liberando al ya evolucionado Sliggoo. Este trata de destruir la ciudad comiéndose la cablería, dejando a la ciudad sin luz. Claro está, Clemont termina arreglando el desastre, pero huye porque violó los derechos de autor de ©Tomas Alva Edison.

Serena se fue a comprar sombreros pero se encuentra con su competencia y trata de hacerse su amiga para obtener el secreto de las hamburguesas del restaurante enemigo. Ariana la Grande resulta ser una persona mentalmente sana en un mundo caótico y se enfrentan en un combate amistoso. No sé que hizo pensar a Serena que podría ganar, pero bueno..

Llegando por fin a Luminalia la pelimiel saca una orden de restricción para el gordo acosador y se dan cuenta de que los policías racistas están persiguiendo un Clembot negro debido a sus supuestos crímenes contra la humanidad. Entre otros, están: poner reggaeton a todo volumen, odiar a la nutella, robar internet del vecino, vender comida sin lavarse las manos, no levantar la tapa del váter al orinar, etc.

Cuando Ash pelea con Clemont, increíblemente gana, así que el joven inventor cree que Ash hizo trampa, así que en vez de darle la medalla le da un pin coleccionable y este se conforma.

Aparentemente los tipo Dragón estaban causando estragos por la ciudad, por lo que la gente llamaba continuamente a Game Freak para que soluciones el problema. Fue tanta la insistencia que no dejaron a Satoshi Tajiri terminar la temporada de Winx Club, así que en venganza añadió el tipo Hada y lo hizo eficaz contra dragones.

Después de actualizar el juego, Ash decidió ir a investigar este nuevo tipo, así que fue al gimnasio correspondiente. El azabache se la pasó tomando notas como un estudiante disciplinado, pero Serena se robó la ropa de la Líder, causando que esta llamara a la policía; pero de no ser porque la ropa le quedaba bien a Serena, no hubiera colgado. Se hicieron buenas amigas y quedaron en robar un banco la próxima semana.

Al poco tiempo reciben la noticia de que Jessie del equipo cohete se va a casar y deciden ir de colados. La boda fue increíble, todos estaban felices, sobretodo los novios. Cuando llegó el momento de besar a la novia, el campeón de Hoenn ve directamente a Jessie y se convierte en piedra. Jessie grita al cielo mientras todos huyen y salen murciélagos de ella. Ah, por cierto, Ash se queda con uno y lo llama Bártok.

El entrenador pokémon decide inscribir a su nuevo amigo en una carrera de relevos para demostrar de lo que es capaz o morir en el intento. Mas Ash decide inscribir a un avestruz como un relevo y pierde.

Como premio de consolación, Ash quiere darle una buena pokéball a Bártok, pero por alguna razón decide robarla directamente de la fábrica. La mala noticia fue que no pudieron ir porque ya se estaba haciendo tarde para el concurso de Serena.

Una vez ahí, Miette se burla de ella como la zorra que es. En su turno, Serena pudo usar tanto el vestido robado como los brillitos y humos de dudosa procedencia que compró en la farmacia más cercana.

Serena gana y le dan un pase para un hotel cuatro punto cinco estrellas. Al llegar ahí, unos matones los acorralan pero gracias a un Rotom terminan en una dimensión donde los humanos intercambian roles con los Pokémon. A Bonnie le desagrada la idea y se pone a dispara contra todos. Clemont se apresura a crear algo para volver a su mundo, pero terminan en China.

Para volver a Kalos, atraviesan los fríos países del norte mientras son perseguidos por aviones enemigos. Cuando finalmente llegan a Europa, el palo de Braixen por lo que van a comprarle algo para que se entretenga (véase la imagen de la portada).

El equipo cohete descubre cómo revivir dinosaurios pero se les sale de control el asunto: Los dinosaurios se vuelven veganos, por lo que la inversión en carne se convierte en una pérdida. El equipo este trata de revender la carne pero no está en las mejores condiciones debido a que los dinos tienen un mejor estómago, entonces se les ocurre hacer croquetas con ella y llegan al plato de Clemont, el cual se hace carnívoro y se trata a comer a Chespin; pero como sabe a lechuga, lo escupe y el joven rubio supera su adicción a chupar cosas.

Clemont decide que es mejor llevar una vida simple y ser vegetariano, así que se pone a dieta junto a su hermana y pokémon. Bonnie de todas maneras come pizza a escondidas, incluso sus pokémon. El olor de la pizza atrae a una Eevee quien estaba buscando una víctima fácil pero en vez de cazarlos, se pone a bailar alegremente para distraerlos. Al final fue un mal plan, porque sólo bastaron unos macarrones de Serena para atraparla. Ella es experta en preparar pasta, pero sobretodo muffins de pasta.

Llega el día para el siguiente concurso, dónde Serena se vuelve a ver con sus rivales mortales y se pregunta cuál es la razón de su existencia. Cuando ve a Xana, le pregunta si dónde está el gordo acosador y esta le responde que está persiguiendo sus sueños; debido a que en una noches se escaparon cuando él roncaba. Ya empezado el concurso, empieza una especie especial de trivia pokémon. La rubia miel encuentra muy fácil este tipo de eventos, siempre ha tenido conección a Internet gracias a Pokécel. Pokécel es la red.

Una medium loca y con una fuerte adicción a la nutella ve que Serena está haciendo trampa y manda a uno de sus lacayos a traerlos. En menos de tres años ya estaban ante ella. Ástrid les dice que alguien va a ser castrado en menos de tres días y los reta a una batalla pokémon. Ash, confundido y asustado, acepta el combate. No iba a perder contra una loca, ¿verdad?

¿A quien engaño? Muy probablemente sí.


	3. ¡No hay dos sin tres!

_Mejor nunca que tarde, ¿no? Oh, espera..._

 **Decimonovena Temporada**

Entonces.. en algún rincón de Kalos, en el rincón más oscuro (bueno, ni tanto porque tienen velas); el equipo Fancy descubre que hay unas gomitas verdes sabor manzana que le encantan a Lisandro (¿?) y se dispone a movilizar sus tanques por todo Kalos para poder anexar a Unova y conseguir todas las gomitas verdes que pueda.

Sin embargo el samurai Mostaza Ketchumune también tiene la misma brillante idea. Bueno, digamos que más bien fue una reacción natural, porque rara vez tiene ideas (y aún menos brillantes).

Tan sólo a 25 km de la capital de Kalos la Eevee de Serena se enamora de otro Pokémon y se casan antes de que ellos pudieran detenerlos. La sargenta Bonnie no está contenta con esta falta de disciplina que presentan los Pokémon de ella y redacta un documento llamado "Mal de Ojo y Mal de Males" donde esclarece que tanto el Quilladin e Eevee deben ser ejecutados tan pronto como sea posible.

Cuando el comandante Clem von Lem se entera, rápidamente envía una carta a la coronel Serena explicándole el peligro que corren sus Pokémon. Serena extrema precauciones y se esconde en un arbusto donde espera a las tropas de Bonnie, lista para emboscarlas.

Serena se asombra de que en vez de tropas, Bonnie mandó a un Robo-Nya 3001 Modelo A Clase BS-9248, con placas CL-390 y treinta discos de reggaeton incluidos.

Rápidamente, Serena abre su Poké-Pad 10 que compró (robó) a meses sin intereses y busca en Poké-Tube algún tutorial loquendo para hackear robos gigantes asesinos (con música de fondo).

Después de una siesta, hablar con sus amigas a larga distancia y aporrear su mano contra el teclado el robot gigante explotó, considerada la victoria más grande para el partido Serenista; celebrada cada 30 de Febrero.

Mas para Bonnie, las cosas no eran tan buenas. Serena no sólo había demostrado su incapacidad de comandar a sus Pokémon en la conquista de Unova, sino también había interferido con una orden directa y se robó sus zapatos favoritos. Ahora estaba decidida para quitarle su puesto y empeorar su imagen pública mostrando fotos de ella sobornando a los altos puestos políticos con comida casera.

Afuera había un caos debido a la cuestión de si Serena había participado en el asesinato del primer ministro de Kanto en su viaje a Kalos con comida envenenada, pero Ash estaba tranquilo en su cita en el cine. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sí! ¡Ash consiguió una cita! Estaban viendo El Rey Pyroar, la cual era una mala película; sí, pero eso no importaba. Ash tenía a una muchacha muy hermosa a su lado. Parecía que había salido de una novela visual ¡y no se llamaba "Sakura"! Se llamaba... Ash se dió cuenta de una verdad muy grande. No sabía como se llamaba su cita. Tenía que haberlo mencionado en algún momento, ¿no? Bueno, no importaba, tenía que conseguir un beso de ella. Y consiguió el momento adecuado cuando ella se asustó cuando el pequeño Litleo degolló a su tío, a toda su descendencia, se comió sus intestinos y jugó con sus globos oculares como venganza por olvidar su cumpleaños. Ash puso su brazo alrededor de ella, y ella sonrió. Él estaba listo para besarla y se acercó a su cara.

Pero la chica gritó. Gritó "¡BANZAI!".

No era una chica. Había sido engañado por un pirata ninja que se había aliado con la conveniente aldea ninja en medio de la nada para asesinarlo pensando que no moriría sin pareja. Claramente no tenía derecho de no haberlo visto venir.

Ash baja su bragueta y saca su katana de 15 metros de longitud (simplemente la guarda ahí, no cabe en los bolsillos) y se pone en posición de combate. Algunos historiadores de Kalos han debatido si en verdad se puso en posición de combate o prefirió mejor una posición fetal. Para efectos de este trabajo Ash sí se puso en posición de combate.

El pirata ninja sonrió sin sentido alguno y corrió en un instante hasta Ash, sin que él pudiera siquiera registrar el movimiento. Las pupilas de Ash crecieron ante el peligro y su columna vertebral se apuró a encorvarse hacia atrás, a pesar de no ser bueno para su salud, para evitar el contacto con la katana del sujeto; la cual iba pasando por encima del cuerpo de Ash.

Ash cae al suelo y se sorprende de haber sobrevivido. El ninja está molesto por haber fallado. La gente del cine ha huido, dejando lo que sea que estaban comiendo ahí. El ninja intimida al azabache cortando a un refresco extra grande en dos, pasándolo a ser tamaño pequeño. Ash sujeta su arma lo más firme y cerca de la cara que puede, si apunta bien, será su salvación.

Palomitas caen mientras los dos guerreros corren hacia su oponente. Ponen su espada en posición horizontal antes de tocar a su enemigo. Ash puede sentir el acero en su estómago, es frío y muy doloroso. Puede ver que sale sangre de sí, y alza la mirada para ver a su enemigo sacando sangre de la boca. Intercambian miradas, pero no se dicen nada. Quizá no eran tan diferentes.. quizá, bajo otras circunstancias, pudieran haber sido amigos.

El ninja cae derrotado en batalla, pero con honor. No era un oponente fácil, pero lo ha dejado herido. Ash saca una caja de venditas de su bolsillo y se las pone en la zona afectada. No es suficiente, pero tendrá que aguantar.

Ash tendría que aprender lo que Serena sabía muy bien, mover a las masas a su voluntad. Aprovechando las grandes esferas corruptas, ella había conseguido su propio programa de televisión a pesar de ser baneada de PokéVisión por incontables razones. Está tratando de que PokéVisión quiebre como venganza suya y para eso secuestró a Pierre y tiene como rehén. Si no le dan la tercera llave de princesa le empezará a cortar el cabello. Su Eevee salta de alegría al pensar que van a ganar, aunque no sea de la mejor forma.

¿Recuerdan a Bonnie, quien no está muy feliz con lo que le hizo Serena? Bueno, pues está tratando de sabotear su show usando las mismas gomitas por las que tres regiones se declararon la guerra. Estaba siguiendo la receta según esta página de PokéNet, pero por algún motivo la goma empezó a brillar. Bonnie se culpó por haber hechado plutonio, pero ella sabía que siempre mejoraba el sabor.

La goma verde cobra vida y se pega al rostro de Bonnie. Trata de luchar, pero es en vano; la goma la envuelve en un tornado igual verde que emite rayos y chispas mientras se mueve por todo el estudio. Al final, Bonnie aparece vestida de manera formal y sonriente con una máscara. Se disculpa con un "upsi" y se pone en pose para correr a toda velocidad a la guarida secreta no tan secreta del Team Fashion a hacer desmauser y en el camino estropea una boda pokémon, casi sin querer.

Y siguiendo con el programa de Serena, ahora está peleando junto con Ash contra la policía para que liberen a Pierre, quien sigue de cabeza, lol. En medio de la confusión, la Eevee de Serena se come un poco de lo que Bonnie preparó y empieza a convulsionar, luego cambia su forma a Sylveon, aprende a leer y escribir y se dedica a publicar basura por el internet.

Dado que los policías no han podido lidiar con Ash y Serena, traen a Alan para que los haga papilla. A pesar de que hay 32°C afuera, se rehúsa a quitarse su bufanda. Sólo basta con una mirada suya para que empiecen a temblar. Pone su mano sobre su Pokéball y espera a que Ash se fije en ella. Alan sonríe y junta sus dedos Pulgar e Índice para mostrarle un "círculo" a este.

Ash se ríe de él y saca a su Greninja que consiguió comprándolo por internet. Sin embargo, este entrenador olvida que el tipo agua es totalmente débil contra el tipo fuego; así que el Charizard de Alan debilita a Greninja.

Ash se pone a pensar que algo de lo que ocurrió está mal y cree que Alan es el tramposo. Pero como el igual usó hacks no le puede decir nada.

Hablando de hacks, ¿saben quién es el "Ciberpunk" del equipo? Si crees que es Clemont, ¡estás equivocado(a)! ¡Es Bonnie! Ella descubrió que con una caja de zapatos, arena y muchos colores puedes duplicar a la gomita verde. ¿Efectos secundarios? Muchos subnormales te siguen para robarte tus gomitas.

Finalmente el equipo Fashion obtiene sus gomitas con ayuda de Alan que usó hacks para llegar tan rápido y le informan a su gefe que no son sabor uva, sino sabor manzana.

Sin embargo, no todo está perdido. Los cuatro héroes empiezan a sembrar en el desierto y de alguna manera funciona. Cultivan tantos vegetales de dudosa procedencia y lo usan para pagar la entrada al concurso de Serena. Que, en realidad, estaban pagando el soborno para que la dejen entrar otra vez.

De alguna manera, Serena gana el concurso y obtiene una llave para entrar a la clase maestra. (Lo que sea que eso signifique). El punto es que debemos darle a Serena algo que hacer para que no sea un maniquí con ruedas como Clemont y Bonnie.

Y hablando de esos dos, ¿sabían que Bonnie le tiene miedo a que Clemont se case, a pesar de que le está buscando pareja a cada rato? Es raro, pero hace un buen episodio de relleno que comentaremos más adelante. Pero ahora hay cosas más importantes que comentar.

La pandilla llega a un lugar llamado Pueblo Julio, pero que de pueblo no tiene nada y ni siquiera es julio, es septiembre. Allí hace un cameo Zapdos que nos manda salu-2 y que le dió un rayo a un árbol o algo así. Además hay una niña enferma y como que le dan drogas ilegales para que se cure. Obviamente hay tráfico de drogas en el mundo Pokémon, ¡a mí no me engañan!

Luego se van a un hotel donde hay un ladrón que se llama "Ladrón Maestro" porque está mal de la cabeza o tiene una maestría en hurtar, como yo. El punto es que abre todas las cerraduras y es un peligro porque no alcanza para cambiar las cerraduras. Luego el equipo Cohete confunde un tanque de gas por una pelota de béisbol y al batear crean un incendio tremendo. Tan tremendo que casi matan a alguien, quien irónicamente es el ladrón con maestría. Pero todo está bien porque el dueño siempre lo supo. ¿Entonces por qué no hizo nada?

En fin, al día siguiente es la competencia de la clase maestra donde Serena participa. No hay un tema, pues es de estilo libre y al final hace un espectáculo tan genial que pierde y tardan dos episodios en decírnoslo. ¿Cuál es la lección que quieren dar? ¿Que nunca podremos realizar nuestros sueños no importa que tanto nos esforcemos? ¿Acaso deberíamos hacer una revolución contra el capitalismo? Serena rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estas competencias aplastan los sueños del proletariado y rápidamente se convirtió en una comunista.

Sin embargo en el club comunista no quedan uniformes soviéticos y lo más cercano es el traje de Ash. El cual apesta. Pero Serena se lo pone de todas maneras, dejado a este desnudo. Esto le trae consecuencias a ambos.

Primero a Serena la acosa un fanático de todo lo que tenga que ver con Pikachu y Ash (ey, eso suena a la mitad del fandom de Pokémon). Segundo, el azabache es encontrado por Alan y se pelean otra vez. Pero Ash se olvida de que está en calzones y muere de vergüenza o de un infarto. Lo que sea que fue primero.

Ya en el purgatorio, Ash se encuentra cara a cara con "La Parca" o "La Muerte", quien tiene cara de un fantasma que se le atoró su cabeza en un tronco. La muerte le dice a Ash que ya vendió su alma, pero Ash le contesta que se robó tres almas más; así que puede volver a vivir, otra vez.

Después de más relleno, finalmente Ash tiene su batalla con Santa Claus, quien no está contento con este. Y lo manda a volar.

Pero Ash no se deja vencer. Y lo manda a volar más lejos.

Pero Ash no se deja vencer. Y lo manda a volar aún más lejos.

Pero Ash... A este punto mejor le dió la medalla para que no vuelva..

Un momento. ¡Ash ya tiene las ocho medallas! ¿Significa que puede calificar en la liga pokémon para que finalmente gane y se quede en Kalos con Serena? #AshCampeón

Sí compañeros, Ash pisa la liga campeón y pierde. #AshNoCampeón

Pero antes miren este episodio donde alguien se tira de un edificio y no sabemos quien fue o por qué está en el anime.

Finalmente todos se separan y Ash y Serena se dan un mugroso beso sólo para que en la siguiente temporada hagan como si nada de esto pasó.

Fin.


End file.
